ninjagofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zane
Zane '''(También conocido como '''Ninja de Hielo y Rosita '''llamado así por Cole solo por tiempo limitado porque Lloyd lavo su ropa con la de Kai y quedo de color Rosa o '''Ninja Blanco). es uno de los protagonistas principales de la serie Ninjago. Segun las imagenes de los sets de 2015,Zane sera de titanio y dejara de ser blanco Apariencia Zane es literalmente un robot o Ninjabot o Nindroide como dijo Jay (Nindroide es la combinación de las palabras : ninja y androide), de estatura promedio con el pelo claro (aparentemente blanco) su elemento es el hielo según el Sensei Wu. Su traje de Ninja es blanco (o su traje ZX rosa solo por un tiempo a causa de una jugarreta de Lloyd).Su apariencia del traje Zx es un traje blanco con rayas amarillas claras con cuerdas o sogas marrón oscuro y en un extremo tiene un Bolsillo marrón. El color de sus hombreras es dorado.Su traje elemental es igual al de los otros ninjas con el único cambio es el color de lor brazos y sus cintas de las piernas y cintura.su traje original es un traje ninja blanco con un símbolo de un lobo o dragón atado a su pecho por medio de una soga. Personalidad Al principio Zane había demostrado ser un "chico" serio, raro y sin humor (aunque en el episodio 7 descubre que era porque el botón de humor estaba apagado y al activarse lo hace bailar de un modo muy raro), pero con el tiempo el ha demostrado ser un gran Ninja que esta siempre dispuesto a proteger a los demás. Al parecer el esta triste porque nunca supo quien era o de donde venía hasta que descubrió que el era un robot (o Nindroide) y su padre lo des programo para que lo olvidara y comience una nueva etapa en la vida sin el,Zane es el más reservado y serio de los ninjas. Él tiene poca comprensión del humor o las convenciones sociales más básicas (como se ve cuando entró en el cuarto de baño a pesar de que Cole en el). Él también tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con el Sensei Wu, el más educado y respetuoso hacia él. Los otros ninjas ocasionalmente se sorprenden de sus extraños hábitos, pero aprenden rápidamente a aceptarlo. El normalmente se preocupa por todos, pero ha demostrado mayor protección a P.I.X.A.L. Habilidades El ha demostrado ser muy raro, serio e inteligente. Sus habilidades con el hielo ha demostrado crecer y pudo controlar sus Estrellas de la nieve en un corto periodo de tiempo, aparte de tener un gran control sobre el Spinjitzu. Relaciones Sensei Wu Es el maestro de Spinjitzu de Zane y sus compañeros Kai, Jay y Cole. El es serio, pero sabio el le ha enseñado mucho a Zane y a sus compañeros, también a demostrado ser muy exigente. Nya Es la hermana menor de Kai, ella piensa al principio que Zane era bastante serio y raro como todos los demás ninjas, pero con el tiempo, gracias al entrenamiento del Sensei Wu, Zane ha demostrado un sentido común mas desarrollado a pesar de ser un robot.< Kai Es el compañero de Zane de estilo Fuego, en un enfrentamiento para demostrar quien podría ser el ninja verde. aunque kai es su mejor amigo. Cole Es el compañero de Zane de estilo Tierra, el ha demostrado como todos los compañeros de Zane tener una gran amistad el uno con el otro, peleo con el para demostrar quien seria el Ninja verde pero perdió contra el y no avanzo a la segunda ronda. Jay Es el compañero de Zane de estilo Rayo, el ha demostrado como todos los compañeros de Zane tener una gran amistad el uno con el otro, el y Jay se llevan bastante bien, aunque Jay intenta hacer que Zane despierte su sentido de humor, hasta que descubrieron que el era un robot cosa que a Zane no le disgusto, pero Jay lo animo diciendole que ser un robot es genial. Lloyd Garmadon Era al principio un enemigo de Zane y los demás ninjas, pero luego de que el Sensei Wu lo aceptara en el equipo y se descubriera que el era el Ninja Verde se logro una cierta Amistad. P.I.X.A.L Desde que la conoció en el episodio 27 mostró interés por ella, que al principio se comportaba indiferente a él, pero a lo largo de la temporada ambos terminan enamorados. Curiosidades *Es un robot. **Tambien conocido como Nindroide. *En su pelea con Cole el perdió en la primera ronda junto con Jay que también perdió contra Kai. *No muestra tanto celos de Lloyd Garmadon porque el es el Ninja Verde, al igual que todos los ninjas pero Kai demuestra tener mas celos que nadie. *El es el Ninja del hielo El Ninja Blanco, aunque en un episodio su traje fue por un tiempo de color rosado por bromas de Lloyd Garmadon y le decían el Ninja Rosa. *Su arma son los shurikens de hielo *Su sentido de humor esta manejado por un mecanismo que tiene en su cuerpo. *Aguanta mucho tiempo en el agua , asi fue como conoció al Sensei Wu, mientras entrenaba para aguantar mas tiempo en el agua. **Es capaz de hacerlo ya que es un Nindroide. *Su padre lo reinicio para que tuviera una nueva vida. *La razón de que no tenga sentido del humor es que su botón de humor estaba apagado (y cuando lo prende en el episodio 7 lo hace bilar raro). *En el episodio el dia del gran devorador el gran devorador le arranca el lado izquierdo de la cara a Zane, pero cuando distraen al devorador, el lado cortado es el derecho. *El fue el primero en alcanzar su potencial maximo pero ironicamente su spinner salio a la venta no mucho tiempo despues que los demas ninjas Nrg (ninjas con su verdadero potencial) *Cuando reactivo su boton de memoria se muestra que todo su cuerpo exepto su cabeza es blanco pero cuando esta en pijama su pecho es amarillo. *Algo similar pasa con su traje y su tapa de botones, cuando su padre le quita su tapa para apagarle su boton de memoria su cuerpo esta neutral color blanco pero si esta con su traje de ninja se quita la tapa sin problema a pesar de que su traje le cubre exactamente todo su cuerpo.Esto es mas bien ilogica. *Lo mismo pasa con sus tapas de brazos. *En un poster de Zane aparece con la cara cortada como en el episodio "El dia del gran devorador" que dice: que We will be back ,que hace referencia a Terminator. *Pareciera que en la nueva temporada Zane muestra sentir algo por P.I.X.A.L *Es el ultimo Ninja que Se confirmo en la Imagen de 2014 *La razon de la Armadura de Battle for ninjago city es por que es el Ninja de Titanio *El Muere en Ninja de titanio *Después de revivir P.I.X.A.L dandole la mitad de su fuente de energía, se puso incapaz de realizar Spinjitzu menos asociado con ella. *Zane se sacrifica en el octavo episodio de la temporada 3 y es apodado el Ninja de Titanio por Cyrus Borg y una estatua de él se levanta. *Aparentemente Zane no murió del todo como P.I.X.A.L. fue siguiendo a la línea de energia, llegando a la fábrica donde la voz de Zane dijo "¿Somos compatibles ahora?", despues de que P.I.X.A.L. escuchara las cosas que ellos ya habían dicho, pero Zane nunca dije eso y la voz era digitalizada. *En El Episodio 31, el fue el primero en alcanzar su potencial Digital. *El se enamora de P.I.X.A.L. Galeria 185px-22zanekaijay.png 6kaizanecleaning.png Zane Titanio.jpg Planeador Zane.jpg Kendo Zane.jpg Zane DX.jpg 212px-28ZanesHeart.jpg 185px-27Zanehug.png 185px-5Zanebowing.png Zanesleeping.jpg Zane kai and jay by jettheninja12-d4vrti9.jpg 12Colezanecompetition.png Colezanedragons.png Zane y jay.png Robopixalyzane.png Zane 2014 cgi.png Pixal escanea a zane.png Zane 2014 Rostro Normal.png Zane Planos 2014 yay.png 185px-Zane before met sensei.png Zane2014yay.png 185px-19Greatdevourerzanejay.png 185px-Coleandzane.png Zane 2013.png Zane 2014 xDD.png Zane LEGO Universe 2010.png Zane KX.png Kendo Zane.png Zane 2014 mejorado xD.png Zaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 29039392.png Zane VS Cryptor.png Zane DX.png Zane Oscuro 2.png Zane Oscuro.png Zane Kid.png Zane ZX.png 185px-Zane ZX 2j.png 185px-Zane Hielo.jpg Zane y Dr. Julien cocinan.jpg Zane.jpg Julien y zane.PNG Zane rosita.jpg Zane nrg.jpg NRG Zane in Tick Tock.png Zanede.png 185px-Zane.png Zane en el Digiverso.png Ninjas Buscando Serpentines.png imageZaneNidroid.jpg Cyrus y los Ninjas.png Zane en su avion.png Ninjas Torre Borg.png Zane muriendo.png Zane disparandole a EGT.png Zane vs El gran tirano 2.png Zane y el Gran tirano.png Zane absorviendo el poder dorado.png Zane vs El gran tirano.png Zane apunto de ir Contra el gran tirano.png Zane Feliz.png Zane sacrificandose.png Zane recupera sus poderes.png Vehiculos en el Digiverso.png Ninjas apunto de Hackear el sistema.png Zane Dorado en el digiverso.png Zane Dorado.png Zane intro.jpg|Zane en la intro Zane Ninjago 2015.png|Zane 2015 Mas Personajes Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Robots Categoría:Ninjago Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Hielo Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes con familia Categoría:Buenos amigos Categoría:Protagonistas masculinos Categoría:4ta Temporada Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Nindroides Categoría:Personajes con armas Categoría:Ninjas Dorados Categoría:2014 Categoría:2011 Categoría:2013 Categoría:2012 Categoría:Zane Categoría:Segunda Temporada de Ninjago Categoría:Primera temporada de Ninjago Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Tercera Temporada de Ninjago Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Personajes vivos